This Dosen't Look Like Chucky Cheese
by demonpenguin
Summary: It's Goten's birthday and Gohan is welcoming him in to the world of manhood.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So stop calling me.  
  
DemonPenguin: This story was made possible from the help of PyroKittyKat. Yeah PyroKittyKat lets hear around of applause for her.(crickets)Or not(applause)Oh so now you applause I'm going get you. PyroKittyKat: On with the story.  
  
Today is Goten's birthday and Gohan volunteered to take Goten to Chucky Cheese. Little does Goten know that Gohan has no initiation of taking him to Chucky Cheese but is actually taking him to a stripper kareoke bar. "Goten, welcome to man hood." Said Gohan cheerfully. "Big brother were are we?" asked Goten a little scared. "In heaven." Replied Gohan starting to drool as ten extremely hot girl with barely any clothes on started walking toward them. "So this is Goten?" asked stripper one. "Yup, you know what to do." Said Gohan. "You ordered the birthday special. Right?" asked stripper three. "Yes! Get started already!!!" said Gohan The strippers started taking off their clothes. "Gohan what are they taking off their shirts." Asked Goten who was very afraid now. "All the joy of man hood." Said Gohan who had started tape recording the girls. "Why do carry that thing around with you everywhere?" asked Goten who was now backing up toward the door but then Gohan grabbed him and pulled him back. "You never know when something interesting may happen. You have to come prepared." Said Gohan.  
Flash Back Gohan is walking to school when a girl in a mini skirt comes by riding her bike. When suddenly out of nowhere there was a gust of wind.(hint hint) "All right!" said Gohan pulling out his video camera.  
End Flash Back "Well, why do you carry it around the house then?" asked Goten. "Goten, you never know when mom might have the urge to take off her clothes. I mean seriously it could be something like were eating and all of a sudden she just decides to rip her clothes off in front of us.(Fat chance) And as I said before you have to be prepared." Said Gohan. "Ahh, what are they doing?" asked Goten as the girls now naked besides their bra's and thong's started walking toward Goten. "Oohh, its nothing bad. Just go in that room over there and they'll show you a good time." Said Gohan nonchalantly. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Goten running out of the bar. "Oh well, we'll be back next year. But while you're ready why don't you and I have some fun." Said Gohan.  
Later at the house "Well, Goten looks like he had fun at Chucky Cheese today. Thanks for taking him Gohan." Said Chi Chi. "No problem." Said Gohan. "So Goten what did you do?" asked Chi Chi. Goten is still scared out of his wits and is staring bug-eyed into space with his mouth hanging open. "Gohan will you please take that video camera off the table?" asked Chi Chi. "No." said Gohan.  
Next Day at School "I hate this school. The girls have to wear pants. Hey wait a minute their wearing skirts. The principal must have thought about what I said." Said Gohan happily to himself.  
Flash Back "But Mr. Mugatu(from Zoolander) the girls must feel so constricted in those pants. Its probably very uncomfortable for them. They shouldn't have to suffer. They should be able to wear skirts, mini skirts preferably." Said Gohan. "I'll think about it." said Mr. Mugatu.  
End Flash Back  
  
Suddenly there's a gust of wind out of nowhere. "All righ..NOOO they're wearing short under their skirts!?! God you have tricked me. Again." screamed Gohan.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Gohan sees an extremely hot girl walk by. "Hey, Baby how about you and me hook up." said Gohan in his sexy. "Sure come by my house at eight and we'll have some fun here my address." Said the extremely hot girl. "Dear Dairy: Jackpot1" whispered Gohan to himself. Later at the extremely hot girl's house  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Gohan. "Rick. Now drink all the wine." Said Rick. Three glasses of wine and two martinis later. "So ready to have some fun." Asked Rick who had not drunk any of the alcohol. "Sure." Slurred Gohan who is completely stoned. "Hey Rick is a funny name for a girl." Said Gohan who is now beginning to sober up now. Rick then takes off her underpants and.. "Your not a girl your not even a women or a man. You're a he/she!!!" screamed Gohan as he ran out of the house. "Oh man, that's the second time this week." Said Rick.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Why are you so cruel God? Why???!!!?" screamed Gohan.  
  
End part one  
  
We may do another chapter or we may just leave it. It all depends on the reviews so review and tell us how you feel. Flames are welcomed. Please read our other story Ode to the Random thoughts in our Heads. You'll like it. (Cough Cough) 


End file.
